The Burning Soul of Jaune
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Jaune thought that his Semblance was the power to heal with Blue Flames. But when a Demon killed his family he burned down his town, that Demon revealed what his power truly was. A Curse. To repent for his crimes, Jaune enrolled in Beacon in order to die a Warriors death. (Ghost Rider Jaune.)


[Exposition Start.}

Remnant.

A world created by two brothers long ago.

In the beginning, the God of Light created Life, in the form of water, plants and animals.

The God of Darkness created Death, in the form of fire, famine and Grimm.

To combat the Grimm and protect his creations, the God of Light created Angels. Smaller spirits of Light.

Unfortunately, the God of Darkness was able to twist the Angels into Demons.

After a brief battle, the God of Light came up with a deal, he proposed that they create one more thing, together.

Humanity.

Humans were beautiful to them.

A product made from experience with Souls and potential.

They were peaceful.

They were ruthless.

Animal were their Prey.

Grimm were their Predators.

Angels were their Defenders.

Demons were their Offenders.

Although the Gods prefered one was superior, they both agreed Balance was enough.

Then...

Humanity turned on them.

Led by an immortal witch, they turned their gift, Magic, against the Gods.

The Gods nearly wiped them all out on the spot.

But Humans weren't the only Creation to betray the Gods.

Angels, too pure to punish, wouldn't let the guilty affect the innocents.

Demons, too swallowed by their sins, wanted complete control over Humans.

The Gods split the World in three.

Heaven, the realm of Angels.

Earth, the realm of mortals.

Hell, the realm of Demons.

They didn't let their Creations go unpunished.

Angels and Demons were given Mortal bodies but kept their Immortal Souls.

Humans were punished the harshest, nearly all of them were killed. The Gods still disappointed in them, stripped thier Magic away, and left. Breaking the moon in spite.

Since their departure, many more things happened.

The most prominent being Dust and Faunus appearing.

Less prominent, but more important, Angels and Demons, though different methods, now had Seven Commanders and Four Generals.

Wars were held on Earth, or as it was known as now, Remnant.

Mortals struggling to survive, discovered how to use their Souls and Dust to fight the Grimm.

Immortals waged war to wipe out the other side, Angels to save the Mortal realm, Demons to destroy it.

Over time, the past faded into obscurity.

It became nothing more Myths and Fairytales.

And Religion.

Taking the ways of their Creators, after a devastating battle, Angels and Demons struck a deal.

To not fight over Mortals, but to take the ones they deserve after death.

Angels took Pure and Untainted Souls to Heaven.

Demons took Demented and Stained Souls to Hell.

Should they be Balanced throughout their life, they shall follow the natural course of reincarnation.

But more still happened.

Sliver Eyed Warriors, Yokai, Maidens, and relics of the past took the spotlight every now and then.

One Demon wanted more, so they tricked an Angel for their power. After breaking the Angel, the Demon got more then they could handle. Merged together was the power to heal and kill. To protect and destroy.

Then the 100 year War started. Though it wasn't called that at the time it did take that long to conclude.

Although unknown to history, it ended with a Warrior who wasn't a Warrior.

A simple farm girl led by voices of the Angels, gifted with a power even she couldn't handle.

Her Soul too Pure to justify her crimes, accepted her Sins. Her power to Heal and Kill, did it's job.

The tears she shed while burning weren't for herself, they were for the ones she caused pain for.

Her Soul, although Pure, was Tainted. Angels and Demons fought for it, before deciding to let it (and it's power) reincarnate, afterwards they would try and get it to join side till death, then repeat.

Legends of the Angel of Vengeance, and the Demon of Justice were born.

In one reincarnation, They didn't get to it In time, it aligned itself with Mortals, using it's power it forged a weapon with Holy and Hell Flames.

An unbreakable Sword and a Shield/Sheath.

As Angels and Demons dealt with other affairs, they lost track of the Soul.

Generations past, and it was just another forgotten Legend.

{Line Break. Prologue Start.}

A young boy with blonde hair was happy.

He had finally mastered his Semblance.

It was two years ago, when he was thirteen, that he unlocked his Aura accidentally.

Then a year ago, when he got tired of waiting for his superpower, that he forcefully discovered his Semblance. He just looked deep within himself and pulled. Then he was engulfed in blue flames.

And now he could control the output and intensity.

Did he mentioned that the flames heal people and cremate Grimm. Cause they do.

He was going to go far with this Semblance and make his family proud.

Sadly, unknown to the boy, a Demon discovered him.

This Demon naturally didn't report his find, and instead tricked some bandits to break the kid.

The bandits raided the village in large numbers, attracting the Grimm.

And all the **_Murder! Death! Rape! Terror! Torture! Murder! Death! Rape! Terror! SINS!!!_** Did it's intended purpose.

The Demon strolled up to the boy to claim him, when the once Blue eyes, bursted in an inferno of Red.

Killing every Sinner within an acre of the boy.

{Sneak Peak, Start.}

Jaune fiddled with the hilt of his sword as the airship lurched, biting back the urge to vomit until he knew he wouldn't lose control.

All those months spent training down the drain when he discovered his second power.

 _Uh-Oh. Bad thoughts._

Feeling his temperature rise, he ran to the restroom, momentarily stumbling as the airship lurched again, losing control he vomited on the floor, but regained his footing and made it to his destination.

Unaware that his vomit was slightly acidic in nature.

When he got to the restroom, he closed the door and watched his reflection as he caught fire, his skin partially flaked off, and his outfit also caught fire, in a weird manner.

The rim of his shades glowed red.

Weird spikes appeared from nowhere.

His armour had a similar reaction as his shades.

Whatever, he was prepared.

He slowly lifted his chest plate, and giggled at the flaming bunny that sported a scowl and a glare.

Whenever the Flames take over they kinda turn everything dark on him.

But the bunny was too funny and adorable to look dark.

His giggles died down with the Flames.

"Thanks again, Pete." He whispered to the hoodie. "You were worth all seventy box tops."

{End.}

I'm not the first person to make a Ghost Rider Jaune, although I haven't read all of them, if you don't like what I'm doing, you could go check them out yourself.

 _Leave a Review. Check out my Forum. Don't expect an update soon._


End file.
